


King of the Kitchen

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Club 19, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: JJ can't handle the new diet Celestino has him on so his roommates help him bake brownies.





	King of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for King of Hearts Zine! I also collaborated with the very talented Agape, who drew perfect art to go with this fic. Make sure to check out their socials as well!

JJ rolled over in bed, his stomach rumbling. Celestino had put them all on a strict diet regimen. No sugar. No chips. No chocolate. Chocolate was a vice of JJ’s, something he ate when he was feeling stressed or tired.

His move to Michigan had been both. Sure, he’d spent time away from his family training in Colorado Springs, but this was far more intense than anything he was used to. The number of aspiring skaters at the training center was overwhelming. There was so much pressure to be successful, so many eyes following his every move.

It was invigorating and motivating, but after putting on a facade all day, JJ wanted a little chocolate.

"Hey, Leo."

The lump sleeping in the bed across from him grunted and covered his face with a blanket.

"Leo!"

Leo flung the blanket off and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "What?"

"You want to make brownies?" JJ gave Leo his best smile.

"Brownies?"

"Yes. I need chocolate and Celestino didn’t empty out the pantry."

He shrugged. "Okay." Leo got out of bed and flicked the light on.

"We should get Otabek too." JJ wiggled his eyebrows at Leo and they walked to the second bedroom.

Otabek was their newest roommate. He didn’t speak a lot of English, but JJ had the feeling he didn’t speak much at all. JJ admired the way Otabek carried himself - strong and determined. His skating style was unlike anything JJ had seen before. He wasn’t the most technically strong, nor was he graceful like Leo, but he skated with a ferocity and passion most skaters lacked.

"Otabek!" JJ turned on the light and sat down on Otabek’s bed. "Wake up! Wanna make brownies with us?"

He shrugged. "Okay. I wasn’t sleeping anyway."

They headed to the kitchen of their tiny apartment and opened the door to the pantry. JJ pulled out the ingredients they needed and instructed Leo to get an egg from the refrigerator. Once they had everything assembled, JJ found a large mixing bowl and they started combining ingredients.

JJ always roomed alone, so sharing a space with others was a new experience for him. Leo was messier than JJ or Otabek, but they made it work because Leo was an excellent cook.

"Do you have a recipe?" Otabek looked at JJ with a curious expression.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Maman makes the best brownies. I have the recipe memorized because I helped her so many times."

JJ measured some baking powder and dropped it into the mixing bowl. They mixed the ingredients together and preheated the oven.

"Do you guys mind being away from your families?"

They looked at Leo in surprise. JJ considered his question for a moment. 

Before he could answer, Otabek spoke up. "I miss my little sister."

JJ nodded. "Most of my family travels for sports. My older brother Alex just started with the Canadiens this year. I miss him."

"I miss my mom, but we Skype a lot." Leo shrugged and sprayed the pan with oil. 

Otabek scooped the batter into the pan and smoothed it out. Leo took the spatula and went to lick it, but JJ grabbed his wrist. "Don’t! You could get salmonella!"

Leo raised an unconvinced eyebrow at JJ, but set down the spatula with a longing stare.

Suddenly, there was a gasp, a thud, and the entire kitchen was covered in a puff of flour. JJ coughed as he breathed in the dust, using his apron to cover his face.

"Otabek, what the hell?"

Otabek looked embarrassed. "My hand slipped."

As the flour settled, JJ looked around. In the chaos, the egg carton had also fallen off the counter. The mess covered the kitchen.

JJ burst into laughter. They looked ridiculous. At first, Otabek and Leo looked confused, but they eventually joined in.

"We should clean this up." Leo wet down a tea towel and threw it on the floor.

They spent the next twenty minutes wiping down the mess they created. As they finished cleaning and doing dishes, they were met with a familiar smell.

"The brownies!" JJ ran to the oven and grabbed a potholder, then took the well-done brownies out of the oven.

"Can we eat them now?" Otabek peered at the brownies resting on the counter.

Leo hovered his hand over the pan. "We should let them cool."

"Good idea." JJ looked to his two roommates. "What’s something you’ve always wanted to do for your free skate?"

Leo paused and bit his lip. "I want to choose my own music."

"I want to choreograph my programs - JJ Style!" JJ winked at them.

"I’d like to learn a quad Salchow."

JJ looked at Otabek. "I could help you, if you’d like."

Otabek’s face broke into the first smile JJ had seen. "I would."

He held out his hand and JJ reached out and grasped it. 

Leo stepped over to them and draped his arms around them. "You guys, we’re friends!"

JJ paused and looked at his roommates. He had never been close to other skaters, but maybe this time would be different. Maybe he could feel close to people other than his immediate family and church friends. Perhaps he could have friends in the skating world. At the end of the day, they were still his competition, but they could still be friends, right?

"Okay, I can’t take this any longer. I need a bite!"

Leo cut into the pan and lifted out a small piece. He put it to his mouth and chewed. Leo’s face paled and he spat it out in the kitchen sink.

"What’s wrong?" Otabek looked at the pan suspiciously.

"We forgot the sugar! JJ, did your mom’s recipe not have sugar?"

Otabek and Leo turned to JJ, who was turning red. "Oops."

"JJ, the next time you want chocolate, let’s sneak out to Wendy’s instead."

They laughed again. Even though baking brownies had been a messy disaster, JJ could finally say he had friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Ashiiblack). You can find Agape on [Tumblr](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/a1n1tsu1teagape)!


End file.
